


broken memories - a kagehina au

by hinatashugs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashugs/pseuds/hinatashugs
Summary: Shoyo tried to sound as if he was sure, he tried to sound as if he remembered how to spike and receive and play like the person he saw in the videos, the person that he was told was him, if only he remembered; he tried to sound as if he still knew what he was doing and remembered how to play at his best - tried to sound as if he remembered at all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	broken memories - a kagehina au

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be an ongoing au so if you're interested, there will be more parts added as I write them!

_**PROLOGUE** _

If he had paid attention in his literature class, Kageyama Tobio would have known that what he was experiencing is what is known as pathetic fallacy.

An icy wind cut through the morning, wind slashing against innocent bystanders as they wandered through Miyagi, pressing against the bitter cold of Spring. Pushing through the gust and rain, searching for an exit from the slowly growing crowds, Kageyama Tobio made his way to a place he had told himself he would avoid for as long as he could.

It wasn’t a revelation, when Tobio decided that he despised hospitals, but the recent turn of events just solidified his opinions – that hospitals might just be one of the most miserable places in the world. Despite the good things that _can_ happen in them, his memories and the feelings he learnt to relate to hospital visits were mostly bad; so, he had tried to avoid going to them for the longest time.

Until he was left with little choice.

The room he was looking for was at the back of the hospital. Some days he was thankful for the walk, for a reason to defer what was inevitably going to happen when he arrived at the room, and other days he was exhausted. Everything had become too tiring for him, from helping manage the team, to training, to schoolwork – this just added to the stress that weighed him down.

His expression remained morose as he walked to the correct door, only stopping to look out the window at the end of the hall looking out the rain-stained window at everything that lay beyond. Inhaling slowly, Tobio glanced at the hand written sign reading ‘Hinata Shoyo’, before knocking on the door, as if expecting an answer, before pushing it open with a soft sigh.

When he’d first seen the sight before him, Tobio had wondered if the world was playing some cruel trick on him. He’d pinched himself so hard he bled, trying to get out of the nightmare he was faced with; but that didn’t stop it from being real. He glanced down on the nail marks that he had left on his palm; back when the ‘accident’ had seemed like it could easily be something minor, and they would be back together on court within days. When he could stay in denial that anything was wrong with his spiker.

“Morning” Tobio had felt like an idiot, when he had first been told he should speak to the sleeping figure, and he didn’t say a word during the first few visits. He wondered if Hinata could hear him, or knew that Tobio was revoltingly concerned about him, more than he ever had been about a teammate of his. He wondered if Hinata knew that his family were devastated and that Tobio had spoken to his family, too, and his mother couldn’t bring herself to go to work and his sister hadn’t been to school in the weeks since the accident.

Of course, Hinata didn’t reply. He exhaled and continued to dream on. At least, that’s what Tobio imagined he was doing. That’s what he hoped.

“Yachi told me to give you these” Tobio whispered, fearful that his voice would be heard by someone outside, “She said that they signify life and uh…new beginnings and all that” he placed the bouquet of green roses in the empty vase that was settled on the bedside cabinet, one of the few decorations in the room, “Some of the old team were at practise yesterday,” Tobio continued, placing himself down in the vacant chair besides Hinata’s bed, “They said they wanted to help the underclassmen, and I’d arranged it a while ago as a surprise. Before…You know…" Tobio shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts that were creeping to mind "They all asked about you, but I spoke to Yachi and Yamaguchi about it, and they thought you wouldn’t want to worry them all, so we didn't say anything – but it felt like we were hiding something from them”

Who would’ve thought?

If Tobio had seen himself as he was now, when he was in middle school, he doubted he would recognise himself. Not in a physical sense, but in every other way possible. He had never particularly been close to a team before Karasuno, let alone as close to a person friendship-wise as he had gotten with Hinata throughout their years. Somewhere, he wondered if he was just destined to lose everything important to him; he wondered if, one day, someone would tell him that he could never play volleyball again, and he would lose that, too.

Not that he would admit to Hinata's face that he was important to him. At least that hadn’t changed. Yet, despite that, he still felt like a lot had changed, that there wasn’t anyone outside of his family that he would visit so frequently as he had been with Hinata, back then.

“The rest of them miss you, too”

It was also difficult to excuse Hinata’s absence to the rest of the team. Tobio trusted the word of the other third years, when they promised not to spread the information, when he told them what had happened, considering the fact that even Tsukishima had been somewhat consoling; but it was hard to hide it from the rest of the team. It had been weeks, and Hinata had never been one to miss volleyball practise without reason. Their excuses varied, but they decided on an at least somewhat honest answer, in the end.

They all wondered how he’d gotten “sick”, but the younger members of the team didn’t dare ask their upperclassmen, for fear that they’d annoy or upset them, considering how obvious it was that Hinata mattered to the general dynamic of the team; as well as how him being away impacted Tobio's mood, specifically.

“You’ll be able to play with us all again,” Tobio breathed. To himself, and to Hinata. He needed a reminder, a promise, that they would be able to play together once more, before graduation, “We still have time”

Or, so he hoped. He didn’t voice the last part, because some young, naïve part of him, thought that Hinata might be able to hear him. That little part of him that stayed optimistic, that little part that had the annoyingly familiar voice of someone who had always been endlessly optimistic, too. Tobio missed that optimism. It was getting difficult to keep himself looking on the ‘bright side’ when there wasn’t much brightness around.

It felt like the sun had been taken away.

It was also difficult to excuse Hinata’s absence to the rest of the team. Tobio trusted the word of the other third years, when they promised not to spread the information, when he told them what had happened, considering the fact that even Tsukishima had been somewhat consoling; but it was hard to hide it from the rest of the team. It had been weeks, and Hinata had never been one to miss volleyball practise without reason. Their excuses varied, but they decided on an at least somewhat honest answer.

They all wondered how he’d gotten “sick”, but the younger members of the team didn’t dare ask their upperclassmen, for fear that they’d annoy or upset them, considering how obvious it was that Hinata mattered to the team.

“This is useless, isn’t it?” Tobio muttered to himself, pulling out his phone as it began buzzing, “Yachi?”

Her voice bubbled through the phone in a flurry, telling him various things about what he’d missed at school that morning and the practise match that was still set for later that day. Once he was all caught up, her tone fell, her words a lot softer, spoken with more thought gone into them.

“I’m with him right now,” Tobio clicked the phone onto speaker, “It’s–it’s on speaker,” Tobio told her, “They said to talk to him-”

“Hi Hinata-kun” Yachi’s voice sounded a little brighter, and Tobio could only assume that she put it on, just in case Hinata could really hear her, “We all miss you a lot" she laughed gently, "I think Kageyama-kun misses you the most, though”

“I do not” Tobio spluttered, “I just miss setting for him”

“You wouldn’t be skipping school if you just missed playing on court with him, Kageyama-kun” Yachi said, “So, you better wake up soon, Hinata-kun,” she sniffed, bringing Tobio to wonder if she was crying, “We’re all here waiting”

“He’s still here,” Tobio said, clicking the phone off speaker and putting it up to his ear, “He’s not gone.”

Yachi said nothing, only her faint breathing passing down the line, followed by footsteps nearby, “I have class, so I’ll see you at practise, right?”

Tobio stared down at his feet, “Yeah”

When the line rang off, Tobio had to wonder if he was kidding himself, thinking that everything could be okay again.

After all, if there was no sun, could the world really keep on spinning? Could there be a world, if there was no light?

When he left a few hours later, having spent time looking out the window, telling Hinata about past volleyball games that had aired on television, and how their team was doing in general, Tobio pulled a piece of paper from his backpack, scribbling down a few words before leaving it folded on the edge of the bedside cabinet, leaving the room without another word to the sleeping figure.

He only hoped that his phone might ring again some time soon, to give him something to think about other than all the ‘what if’s of Hinata Shoyo’s situation.

What if he wakes up after nationals? What if he can’t play until after the season is over? What if he blames Tobio for what happened?

What if he decides he doesn’t want to play with the team anymore? What if he can never play again? What if he wakes up months, maybe even years from now? What if he gives up on the dream he always told Tobio about?

What if he never gets to go pro? What if he didn’t want to know Tobio, given what had happened?

What if he never wakes up?


End file.
